


The Art of Rebellion

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer, X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Yoshiki is an aristocrat without a purpose, filling his days with pointless rebellion and stupid games but he's not the only one. Kami too enjoyed to break the rules and tonight they'd found a new rule to break.





	The Art of Rebellion

            The party was everything Yoshiki had hoped for, wild, exciting and filled with drama. Already a woman had caught her husband cheating, someone else had fallen into a fountain and a gate crasher had been removed from the halls causing a scene. Yoshiki relished this excitement and had spent most of the evening making his quests as drunk as possible, all the better to create more drama. He himself was still relatively sober, having decided to use this party as a way to bring some kind of excitement to his boring life.

            Third son of a lord, Yoshiki's life was going nowhere and would never go anywhere. An aristocrat didn't work, they partied and found hobbies but there was only so long Yoshiki could play piano before he craved something more. Perhaps the problem was he was too smart for this life. Perhaps he would have been better off living the life of a peasant? No that was stupid! He was a lord and his place was to rule, pity he had two brothers in the way. Instead of following his calling he was left to do whatever he pleased, entertaining himself through stirring up drama and breaking all the rules.

            “Are you bored yet?” A red-haired man asked, as he quietly stood beside the lord and joined him in watching the antics of the people on the dance floor below.

            “I was bored an hour ago, where have you been?” Yoshiki demanded, as he gave the other man, Kami, a disgusted look.

            “Having a good time?” Kami suggested. “Enjoying this party?”

            “Yeah, whatever,” Yoshiki muttered unimpressed. “You're meant to be here with me making fun of the guests. What kind of friend are you?”

            “One who spikes the punch bowl.” Kami replied, flashing Yoshiki a smile.

            “With what?” Yoshiki asked. “More alcohol. Oh well done, you've made the alcohol alcoholic.”

            “It never benefits anyone to be sarcastic,” Kami scolded. “I used sleeping tablets.”

            “Why?” Yoshiki asked, confused to the humour this could provide.

            “Well, people will then start to fall asleep,” Kami explained. “Vulnerable to whatever we choose to do to them. I'm thinking dodgy positions, leaving them in strange places, perhaps some fun with a pen?”

            “You know, that might just be genius.” Yoshiki remarked, proud of his friend’s initiative. “The best way to end the party, is to start out own!”

 

            The party ended successfully, with Yoshiki scaring off the odd person who had chosen not to drink, mentally making a note to get them drunk next time a party came around. Fun was had for a while but running out of ideas and growing tired, people were surprisingly heavy, Yoshiki grabbed a bottle of whisky and shared it with Kami, wondering what to do now. He needed to find a new rule to break, something exciting and taboo to keep him excited and starve away this boredom that had been eating away at him worse now than ever before.

            “Seriously Kami, what do you do with yourself?” Yoshiki moaned, deciding that the table would make a nice place to lie down while they talked.

            “I keep busy, which is what you should do.” Kami remarked, staring lazily over the havoc he and Yoshiki had caused.

            “Busy doing what?” Yoshiki demanded.

            “I broke the biggest rule of all,” Kami remarked with a grin. “I got a job.”

            “You what?” Yoshiki demanded, sitting up startled. Since when had Kami been more rebellious than him?

            “I work,” Kami replied. “Selling things at a market stall.”

            “Don't people realise you're an aristocrat?” Yoshiki asked.

            “I wear a disguise.” Kami replied.

            “You mean rags?” Yoshiki asked. “No, I couldn't do that. It sounds terrible.”

            “You get to meet all sorts of people,” Kami argued. “Kills the time a bit, then you go home and get to live in luxury. It's the best of both worlds.”

            “If you say so,” Yoshiki remarked, pouring whiskey in the general direction of his mouth, clearly more drunk than he had realised as he gave Kami a confused look. “My shirt is all wet!”

            “You just poured whiskey over yourself,” Kami remarked. “What did you expect?”

            “Oh.” Yoshiki muttered as he began to take off the offending shirt, oblivious to anything around him.

            “I think you should go to bed.” Kami encouraged, firmly taking Yoshiki by the arm and leading him to his bedroom where he helped Yoshiki remove the shirt.

            “Come to bed with me,” Yoshiki suddenly suggested, dragging Kami with him into the large soft bed with a grin on his face. “You know, I'm not really drunk.” He whispered.

            “Of course you're not.” Kami patiently replied, as he lay staring up at the ceiling, too comfortable to care that he was in bed with another man.

            “I just thought of another rule I could break.” Yoshiki said, rolling over onto Kami so that the younger man was pinned beneath him. Their lips joined in a friendly kiss and Yoshiki pulled back with a gloating smile. “Well, what do you think?”

            “About breaking this rule?” Kami asked. “I think you've got it wrong.”

            “Because we're both men?” Yoshiki asked.

            “No, because you're on top,” Kami remarked, shocking Yoshiki by forcing him over so that he was the one pinning Yoshiki down onto the bed. “Don't you think this is better?”

            “You're going for this?” Yoshiki asked. “You really want to do this?”

            “For a long time.” Kami admitted, blushing slightly before hiding his embarrassment by kissing Yoshiki once more. Holding nothing back, Kami slid his tongue into his friend’s mouth, relieved to find no hesitation or rejection on Yoshiki's part. His friend clearly wanted this, though if he returned Kami's feelings was yet to be known. It would be just like Yoshiki to do this for no other reason than society frowned upon it.

            Not caring right now, Kami moved his lips down over Yoshiki's neck, gentling nibbling as he went, showing no signs of hesitation of his own. In all honestly this wasn't the first man he had slept with but he'd let Yoshiki think that he was special, keep his image as the sweet innocent man, it was what kept him out of trouble.

            “Now, what to do with you?” Kami asked, teasing Yoshiki when he lightly ran his fingers over the others crotch. “Perhaps give you a blow job that will keep you always running back to me for pleasure?”

            “Full of yourself much?” Yoshiki teased but Kami only smiled and began to kiss Yoshiki through the fabric of his trousers. Every movement deliberate and practised, ever kiss sending shivers up Yoshiki's spine. This had been meant as a joke, it wasn't supposed to have become serious, not this quickly, but Kami wasn't backing down and what scared Yoshiki most was that he didn't want Kami to stop. He was enjoying this too much to say no, too worked up to turn his back on where this might lead.

            After a bit Yoshiki found his trousers being removed and Kami really getting serious as he began to fulfil his promise of an unforgeable experience. Unable to hold back, Yoshiki moaned and whimpered in pleasure, clutching the sheets and letting go as the alcohol he had consumed liberated him.

            Kami was eager to make Yoshiki cum, eager to bring him sexual release, he'd fantasised about it enough when he was alone. Now was the time for reality and Kami didn't hold much back as he pleasured Yoshiki, more turned on by the sounds escaping the blond’s lips than he ever thought he could be.

            Finally the moment arrived and Kami was swallowing Yoshiki's release as he stared down at his friend, who clearly thought this was it. His smile was that of satisfaction, complacent and joy. Wiped straight from his face as he felt Kami's finger enter him in preparation of taking his own pleasure from the man.

            “What?” Yoshiki got out but Kami shushed him.

            “Just go with it, you'll enjoy it. Trust me.” Kami encouraged and Yoshiki did as he was told as it occurred to him that nothing unpleasant had happened yet. His body seemed to accept Kami's preparation and he soon found that this provided a pleasure all of its own. A pleasure that was taken from him as Kami moved away and stripped off in record time, revealing his own erection for Yoshiki's curious eyes.

            “Relax.” Kami ordered as he positioned himself between Yoshiki's legs and slowly entered the other. His movements were gentle and careful and he gave Yoshiki plenty of time to adjust before he began to slowly move inside him, bending over to catch Yoshiki's lips in a kiss.       

            This was more romantic and slow than Kami was used to but it was a nice change. Why rush things? It was nice to be close to Yoshiki like this. Nice to prolong the pleasure as long as he could. There was no need to cum right now and Kami relished the moment until Yoshiki came hard once more.

            “Ready for something a little rougher?” Kami asked, not giving Yoshiki chance to answer as he began to move at a quicker but comfortable pace, that matched the way his hand was pleasuring Yoshiki yet again. His eyes shut at he let himself simply feel and without conscience decision things got faster and more frantic, spiralling towards an orgasm that sent Yoshiki into one of his own. Even then it took a little while for Kami to be able to slow down and stop and feeling more content than he had done for a long time, he slowly pulled his body away from Yoshiki's, only to be dragged back in a hug.

            “You knew what you were doing.” Yoshiki accused but Kami only smiled at him and settled down for the night. Some things were still best kept secret for the future. Yoshiki didn't need to know what else he had to give, it was best to keep him guessing.

            “Is that your way of saying you want to keep me?” Kami asked, pretending to be innocent.

            “Of course, keeping this secret is my new hobby.” Yoshiki declared and though it was no admission of love, it was enough to satisfy Kami. He would win Yoshiki's affection, presuming he didn't have it already. Yoshiki to could keep a secret when it suited him and this just might be one of his.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take sleeping pills with alcohol! It's not recommended.


End file.
